


Moonlight Wisteria

by saltypeachylil



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Magical Realism, Urban Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29326077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltypeachylil/pseuds/saltypeachylil
Summary: “Ah so a shop that’s got as much charm as it’s owner, I see.”“Well you’re quite the flatterer for someone who hasn’t introduced himself don’t you think?”He holds out his hand. “Oikawa Tooru. New in town.”“Sugawara Koushi. Here’s your change. I hope you find the book to your liking.”“Oh I think I will,” he says with a smile before walking out.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 19
Collections: OiSuga Valentines Exchange 2021





	Moonlight Wisteria

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cirriform](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cirriform/gifts).



> This is for the 2021 OiSuga Valentine's Exchange
> 
> Em you had so many great ideas it was hard to narrow it down to one but in the end I made these boys soft and happy. I would love to use your other ideas sometime because I can't stop thinking about them.

The chime of the bell tied to the storefront’s door breaks Sugawara’s concentration from the inventory sheet he’s filling out. He’s just finished separating the dragon scales from the mermaid ones, which one would  _ think _ his customers could tell them apart but either he has some colorblind customers or ones unwilling to read signs and put things back in their proper place. Retail work, he thinks to himself, before the sound of footsteps on the creaking floor remind him of the current visitor looking around his shop. 

“Welcome to Crow’s Nest!” he calls to the tall man probably around his age who is now slowly walking around the shop. He pays close attention to each plant and Suga can’t help but to notice the serene look on his face as his fingers gently trace the patterns in the monstera leaves. Next he runs his eyes over bottles and bottles of potion on the shelves, taking time to read each label and occasionally the surprise at the stock shows with a quirk in his brow. He holds candles in his hands, lifting them up enough to smell each scent without stuffing his face in them and the surprise returns when he notices each canister of coffee beans placed on small tables with various crystals and books. 

Suga takes the time to really look at this visitor’s appearance along with his behavior. He notices the way his hair is flipped perfectly into place, the way his mouth curves into a gentle smile while examining the way the amethyst in his hand glitters in the beam of light filtering through the shop’s windows.

It doesn’t bother him that the man is taking his time looking around. Not only does it give the man the time to actually consider any items he may want to purchase, but it provides Suga with his own personal form of entertainment. Suga’s friends always teased him for his fascination with people watching, but Suga likes watching the emotions on people’s faces as they explore. There's no need to make them further aware of his presence— that’s the fastest way to let previously open expressions of wonderment and awe turn guarded and weary. 

The man ends up grabbing a book on the town’s local history and seemingly satisfied with his selection comes closer to the register to finally greet Suga. 

“This is a cute shop. Has it been here long?” 

“My grandparents opened the shop after they got married, so about fifty years ago now.” The look on the man’s face as he tries to gather information has a very different sense of curiosity than when looking around the shop. Before when looking around at the merchandise, he had been more relaxed, as if opening a puzzle box for the first time and sorting the pieces to find the edges. But now, as his eyes scan Suga’s face, there seems to be a cool calculation to his demeanor. As if he were searching for the perfect piece in the box to fit the sections all together. 

“Ah so a shop that’s got as much charm as it’s owner, I see.” 

“Well you’re quite the flatterer for someone who hasn’t introduced himself don’t you think?” The quirk of Suga’s eyebrows does nothing to deter the flirty customer’s fake chuckle. Suga hopes the look on his face properly conveys how easily he sees through that. 

He holds out his hand. “Oikawa Tooru. New in town.” Suga returns it then takes the paper yen, adding it to the register and starts counting out what coins to give back to Oikawa in exchange. 

“Sugawara Koushi. Here’s your change. I hope you find the book to your liking.”

As Suga turns over his hand to drop the few coins left over from Oikawa’s purchase transaction, Oikawa’s hand meets his, touching for the briefest of moments. The ivy stretching across the walls aligns with his head, framing delicate wafts with the illusion of laurels of grandeur and triumph. 

“Oh I think I will,” he says with a smile before walking out. And if Suga thinks about Oikawa’s smile when leaving the shop for the rest of the evening and wonders why he does hope he comes back soon, then no one needs to know.

It seems like Suga’s wishes have been heard because a week later Oikawa walks back into the shop with a notebook and a ready to listen and learn attitude that reminds Suga of the students he likes to tutor over the summer months.

“Suga-chan! I finished the book from last time!”

“You finished it? Already? How?” There’s no way he can keep the surprise out of his voice or facial expression. While the book wasn’t particularly long, it was notorious for being dry. 

“Oh fear not dear Suga-chan. Nothing that brewing a quick potion for energy and some milk bread from the bakery down the street can’t help accomplish.” When Suga slightly scoffs at the joke Oikawa smiles and Suga has to take a moment to calm the way his heartbeat quickens. He had come to the conclusion shortly after the last time he saw Oikawa that as flirty as Oikawa had been, he had enjoyed the attention. As long as there’s no harm intended, why shouldn’t he appreciate an attractive man sliding him the occasional compliment. 

And that’s how it happens. Oikawa comes into the shop to look for new books, plants, and entertainment every few days. Oikawa has figured out the times when the other regulars come so he can listen in on their gossip and exchange recipes and tea mixtures with the herbs from the aunties gardens. Oikawa has also found quieter times to visit and bring each flavor combination to sit and talk with Suga only. They exchange stories about their childhoods and best friends and the types of rocks and bugs they collected as kids. Oikawa had plenty of stories about how his  _ dear best friend Iwa-chan _ would chase him with beetles and even went so far as to one time leave cicada shells on his pillow. Suga had laughed so hard tea had come out of his nose but the unpleasant burn was well worth it to get to laugh at Oikawa’s indignant pout afterwards. 

Suga can’t help the warmth that radiates across his face and chest when two sets of brown eyes meet each other. The way his breath quickens at the chime of the bell hoping to see Oikawa’s face or hear his voice. In the time they’ve spent together, Suga has come to know the real parts of Oikawa. From the way his sweet tooth is insatiable to the fact that his deepest fears are tied to not realizing his potential. On the night Oikawa had whispered his secrets into the quiet darkness of the shop long since closed to customers, Suga had just grabbed his hand and squeezed, not quite knowing what else to do. 

“I’ll give you a secret in return then” he had replied, shifting his attention from the sad look on Oikawa’s face to the way their fingers had intertwined, long fingers wrapped around equally delicate ones, thumbs unconsciously stroking each other in comfort. Suga slowly slides down from on top of the counter top where they had been sitting and guides Oikawa down with him, making sure to keep their hands connected. 

Suga is a little concerned when Oikawa doesn’t ask questions as he gets led through the back part of the shop past the inventory room and then further to an exit leading outside. The night has cooled the air and the waxing gibbous of the moon is bright enough to provide a decent amount of light to guide their path. Not that Suga needs it. Not only was he raised here, this is his favorite place to go on nights like this when fears slip out of his lips before he can try to recapture them and lock them inside his head. 

Suga has to disconnect their hands to open the doors to the greenhouse but Oikawa looks so entranced by the contrast of simple exposed wood and green leaves. Over the years Suga has made it more cosy for himself to catch his breath and relax when he visits. There’s a small bookshelf with his favorites, plenty of twinkle lights and pillows to sit on that easily store out of the way when he’s in here to garden, but he’s proud of the homely space he’s created. He’s proud to show it off to Oikawa. 

Oikawa’s mood is steadily improving. He quickly comes back to Suga, reconnecting their hands and the warmth has returned to his eyes. 

“Can we plug in the lights?” He looks so eager it almost pains Suga to deny the request.

“Actually, this isn’t what I wanted to show you,” he says exhaling and closing his eyes. He can feel Oikawa’s eyes searching his face for answers, lips slightly separated as if wanting to ask a question but not knowing where to begin. 

On the inhale, dozens of tiny lights float from the wisteria hanging above their heads. They twinkle and tinkle as they bump into each other and the stray objects and leaves in the room. Oikawa stretches his hands out, wanting one to land on the tips of his fingers but his eyes widen in surprise then lets out a delighted laugh when one chooses to land on the tip of his nose instead. He looks enchanting. 

The reaction is instant. Each dot of light shimmers and sparkles along with Oikawa’s laughter. Each bounce off the windows added more and more chiming to the atmosphere. 

With every breath in this moment they’re having Suga swears Oikawa gets more beautiful. “Suga-chan what is this?” He asks and Suga is met with the urge to kiss the man in front of him. 

“It’s the flowers actually.” They both look at the wisteria hanging above their heads. The sweet scent had been subtle when they had first walked in but now with the flowers’ essences’ excitement it has grown stronger and intoxicating. Suga reaches up to brush the strands of flowers that have made a place in Oikawa’s hair and takes the chance to trail his fingers along the sides of his face, pulling him down to meet for a gentle kiss. 

The lights continue dancing around the two of them as they smile into each kiss, wisteria slowly stretching further down to keep them shielded in only light, love and moonlight. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! 
> 
> Thank you to [Christina](https://twitter.com/sunny_seize), [Ally](https://twitter.com/iareally), and [Sara](https://twitter.com/anininjaspaz) for letting me bounce every idea under the sun.  
> And an even bigger thank you to [E](https://twitter.com/beefyboihinata) for beta-ing. 
> 
> I wouldn't have been able to do it without you.
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/saltypeachylil/status/1371089178126127104?s=19)


End file.
